


El estúpido gato blanco

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amor - Freeform, Established Relationship, Harry es un amor, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Pelusa, Tom lo tiene muy mal por Harry, Tom protector, mencion de maltrato pasado, recate animal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Harry quería ayudar al pequeño animal, pero Tom no iba a dejarle llevárselo. Por eso Harry debía llevar a cabo algún plan.Tom se sentía indignado al pelear con el maldito gato por el amor de su compañero, y humillado de saber que estaba perdiendo.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 79





	El estúpido gato blanco

Sus manos temblaban y picaban por tocarle, de verdad que sí.

Tenía el pelaje de un hermoso blanco, manchado de suciedad y lodo, su cuerpo era tan pequeño que le daba miedo tocar y lastimar si se excedía con su fuerza, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, de un azul eléctrico impresionante y una esponjosa cola, junto con todo su pelaje mojado por la lluvia. Harry sintió su corazón derretirse y supo en ese instante que tenía que salvar a ese gatito. 

\- _Qué ni se te ocurra_. - la voz grave y aterciopelada de Tom le detuvo incluso antes de que Harry pudiera dar un paso hacia el hermoso animal apretujado contra la pared de ese callejón, tratando de protegerse del frío. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules del mayor y supo que era una batalla que no podría ganar, sin importar las muecas que hiciera o promesas que dijera.

\- Pero, ¿no le ves? Es hermoso y está lloviendo, tenemos que llevarle y...

\- Harry. No podemos llevar animales callejeros a la casa, es la regla. - no hizo un puchero, y si Tom decía lo contrario lo golpearía. Abrió la boca con la clara intención de intentar convencer a su pareja pero este le gruño en desacuerdo y Harry agachó la cabeza. Su Tom no quería ayudar a ese pequeño animal, su alpha no iba a dejarle llevar al gatito. Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta y comenzó a caminar a casa sin esperar a Tom. 

[.]

Tom estaba irritado pero a la vez enternecido. Harry no le había dirigido la palabra en lo que quedaba de la tarde. Cocinó para ambos y cenaron prácticamente en silencio y canto como siempre hacía mientras aseaba, moviéndose por todo el lugar, impregnando su casa con ese aroma tan adictivo: tierra mojada, hojas secas, menta fresca, frutas silvestres. A Tom le embriagaba. 

Pero su suave aroma estaba un poco empañado con tristeza y enojo. Su alpha le decía que debió de complacer a su omega, que fuera al maldito callejón y trajera al maldito animal con tal de ver una sonrisa en su pequeño compañero; pero Tom sabía que ese sería un detonante que no podría detener. Harry comenzaría a traer cuanto animal viera en la calle. No podía dejarle hacerlo por más tierno que se veía haciendo pucheros. 

[.]

Para las 10:37 de la noche Harry estaba seguro de que Tom dormía como un tronco. Se movió lo más imperceptiblemente que podía y tomo con rapidez su abrigo favorito cuando Tom comenzó a moverse en sueños, buscando su cuerpo para enterrar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello como hacían siempre al dormir, para buscar la fuente de su aroma.

Cuando el alpha agarro su abrigo y se relajo de nuevo, Harry soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo. 

En su interior su instinto le gritaba _**Traición, Traición, tu**_ _ **alpha**_ _ **,**_ _ **Traición**_ pero Harry se mantuvo al margen y con cuidado salió de la habitación. Tenía una misión que cumplir. 

[.]

Tom se sintió extrañado cuando despertó y se encontró sólo en la cama con uno de los abrigos favoritos de Harry fuertemente apretados contra su pecho, su aroma inundando sus sentidos y calmándole. Por la temperatura de las sábanas a su lado Harry se había levantado hace ya un tiempo. Miro el reloj sobre su mesa y se fijo que era muy entrada la noche, pasada de las 12. ¿Donde estaba su pareja?

Se levanto a regañadientes y comenzó a buscar por toda la casa. Un extraño aroma que se mezclaba con el de Harry le hizo fruncir el ceño con molestia, al percibir el cambio y camino siguiendo el rastro.

Llego a la fuerte del aroma y pudo escuchar la voz del menor detrás de la puerta del armario, su instinto enloqueció. Le grito que algo estaba realmente mal. Harry jamás entraba en el armario, siquiera se acercaba a la puerta, ni en emergencias, nunca, ni para guardar algo o quitar algo. Siempre era Tom quien usaba el armario por el terror que le tenía el menor. Así que, cuando entre abrió la puerta y le vio arrodillado frente a una caja su instinto le grito _**Protegerlo, mi compañero, protege a mi compañero.**_

Pero todo su instinto de protección y posesividad se vio aplacado por un maullido ligero y la risita emocionada de Harry. En su mente ya se estaba formando la reprimenda de: _¿En serio,_ _Harry_ _?_

Tom sintió un gruñido crearse en su pecho y, al parecer, Harry lo escuchó ya que se levanto con una rapidez alarmante y le miro con una sonrisa torcida que pretendía ser calmada, fracasando garrafalmente, en extremo preocupada y falsa.

\- Oh, Hola... Tom. ¿que haces aquí, como, aquí en el armario en vez de estar en la cama, durmiendo? - estaba tan nervioso que Tom sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar cómo, cuándo apenas si se conocían, Harry se mostraba así de nervioso también y lo mucho que eso le gustaba, le encantaba.

\- Que curioso, pensaba preguntarte justo eso. - los ojos verdes escanearon con rapidez su alrededor buscando con desesperación una respuesta. - ¿Por qué estás mojado? - Tom cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y su ceño se frunció aún más mientras observaba la incomodidad de su omega, Merlín sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando contenerse, su mente inundada del aroma nervioso y ansioso. 

Quería besarle y llevarle a la cama justo en ese momento y marcarle con su aroma de todas las formas posibles, pero quería jugar un poco mas. Su rosada lengua salió y relamió sus labios con nerviosismo y Tom siguió el movimiento preguntándose si valía la pena esperar.

\- Yo... Me caí... ¿En el baño? - murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de convencerse y asintió, como diciéndose _Buen trabajo._ \- Si, fui al baño y me caí en la ducha. - no le estaba mirando y eso era todo lo que Tom necesitaba para saber que le estaba mintiendo. Claro, y la enrome mentira que obviamente no podía esperar que Tom se tragara.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para seguir adelante con su escusa poco desarrollada, porque simplemente Harry realmente no podía mentirle, no a Tom, un maullido corto el aire entre ellos y Harry soltó un gemido de frustración y sonrió completamente pálido, aterrado.

\- ¿Que es eso, Harry? - el menor sabía que su alpha le estaba dando la oportunidad de decirle la verdad pero Harry no podía.

Tom soltó un suspiro y apretó el puente de su nariz con frustración. Harry, ya descubierto, se sentó en el suelo del armario y metió las manos en la caja que había estado mirando cuando Tom llegó. Una bola de pelos blanca como la nieve se aferro a Harry y soltó un ronroneo cuando éste le colocó en su regazo y le hizo unas caricias.

\- Creí que te había dicho que no podías traerlo. - a pesar de su irritación trato de no ser muy duro, pero los ojos brillantes de Harry se alzaron al encuentro de los suyos y Tom casi pierde el control.

\- ¡Se estaba muriendo! Estamos a unas semanas de invierno y estaba lloviendo como el diablo y es apenas un bebé y es demasiado hermoso como para que pudiera dejarlo allí y morir. Simplemente no podía y... - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Tom supo que había perdido la batalla mientras el menor seguía hablando sin parar. Por la mirada esperanzada que Harry le dio supo que el también se había dado cuenta. - Lo siento mucho, alpha. - murmuró levantándose e inclinando el cuello, tratando de obtener una muestra de cariño demasiado habitual entre ambos. Tom gruño extasiado y enterró su rostro en el cuello del menor, acariciando la piel suave con su nariz y embriagándose con el aroma más exquisito del mundo. - Por favor permite que pase la noche aquí, le llevare al refugio mañana cuando vaya al trabajo. - Tom asintió y Harry le sonrió de tal modo que el mayor no pudo evitar corresponderle.

Solo que Tom no sabía las intenciones de Harry. No tenía intención alguna de llevar al gatito. 

[.]

Tom gruño cuando unas garras se enterraron en la piel de su pie. Su mirada bajo al estúpido gato que le miraba con rencor y Tom sonrió macabro cuando el gato le siseo molesto.

 _Leo_ , el gato que Harry rescató hace unos meses había crecido y ambos habían establecido una batalla por el amor y tiempo del pequeño omega, uno más celoso que el otro. Ambos malvados y vengándose en la mínima oportunidad, el gato arañando y rompiendo sus cosas, Tom derramando _accidentalmente_ agua sobre el animal, mientras más fría mejor, o escondiendo su comida o cama.

A Tom le asustaba lo inteligente que era el maldito animal.

La voz del omega gritando que había llegado hizo que ambos miraran a la puerta de la cocina y luego se miraran el uno al otro. Quién llegara a Harry primero obtendría su atención el resto de la tarde. Ambos lo sabían. Ambos salieron corriendo.

Tom casi cae al resbalar con la maldita manta que Harry le había comprado al gato y con esa ventaja el animal llegó con Harry antes, para maullar dulcemente a su pequeño compañero y ganarse su atención. Tom gruño al verse derrotado por un maldito gato. ¡Estaba compitiendo con un gato! Si seguía así iba a perder, eso seguro. En cualquier otro momento, Tom se sentiría humillado de estar en esta situación, compitiendo por su propio cpmpañero, pero en el fondo sabía que Harry era feliz y Tom jamas le quitaría eso a su precioso niño, no después de todo lo que había sufrido de pequeño.

Tom estaba molesto por eso, pero cuando Harry le beso con más intensidad de la habitual al encontrarlo enfurruñado, Tom supo que había ganado en parte. Valía la pena cada vez que Harry le compensaba. Si, totalmente valía la pena.


End file.
